The Causes of Their Deaths
by SilverShadowJynx
Summary: Gumball's cousin comes for a visit, her name is Baby, and she is a little...mental. Meaning she's very violent, and she is very protective. Tobias is back, and she's not happy about it. What'll happen? Read to find out Started off as a role play with friend, turned into story. Baby & Chelsea belong to EdenLeeRay We wrote it together! GumballXDarwin (Based after "Gumwin", SPOILER)


**Chapter 1: Greetings**

It's a nice sunny day in Elmore, a taxi pulls up in front of a house, known as the Watterson's house. One of the taxi cabs back doors opens, a young, very pretty, slim female human cat came out of the taxi slamming the taxi door. She has longish blonde hair with a bit of black and cold blue/grey cat eyes. She has blue ears, and a long fluffy blue tail also she strong sharp cat fangs and claws too. She is wearing a white vest and skinny tight jeans, also a leather jacket on. On her feet she's wearing black strapped high heel shoes, she is nineteen years old and Bi-sexual, her name is Baby. She may look stunning and very pretty, sexy, but she is highly violent, extremely dangerous and deadly also mentally ill she has a history of drug use, and crimes. For her height and weight she is very strong, she's like superhuman. Baby gets her suitcase from the car boot and her shoulder bag she pays the taxi driver then it drives away. She walks up to the Watterson door and puts down her suit case, its been a couple of years since she saw her auntie Nicole and Uncle Richard. She knocks on the door and waits, she wonders how her young cousins are now.

A tall young human feline opens the door, a bright smile on his face that showed his sharp canines. He is six feet tall, has neon blue hair that was soft at the touch, he had ice blue eyes that glinted with his happiness at seeing his cousin, he has pale skin that had a slight blush on his cheeks, and his cyan colored thin tail swayed behind him, while his matching ears twitched with nerves. He had a well-built frame, his black shirt hiding that six-pack of his, and his blue jeans were low on his narrow hips. He glanced behind him with a nervous glance before turning back to his new relative.

"Hi Baby!" Gumball shouted and moved in for a hug, seeing if she'd accept it.

Baby seeing the door opening and seeing her cousin grown up she's shocked as she remembers Gumball as a little troublemaker like her when she was that age.

She smiles, "Hey Gumball!" she says, accepting the hug and gives him a hug back then pulling away "Oh my god you've grown up so much!" she adds. "Where's Darwin and Anais?" she asks.

Gumball smiled with a small chuckle, "Yeah, you've grown a lot too! Darwin and Anais are in side." He says with a embarrassed blush, remembering that Baby didn't know about his and the fish's relationship yet.

Looking at Gumball, she can see the faded scar on his cheek, her smile turns a bit annoyed as she remembers; Baby has been told what happened between Gumball and Penny, and how Gumball got attacked by Penny. She wanted to beat the crap out of Penny, Gumball and everyone knew that Baby had wanted to attack Penny and possibly kill her if she had the chance, she is protective over her family especially Gumball, Darwin and Anais, and Baby would deal with the people who messes with them. Baby could even bring down Tina Rex as Baby is scary and violent when pissed off. Baby sways her tail behind her and her ears twitched. She gently strokes Gumball's scar seeing her cousin flinch.

"At least the scar is slowing going away." she says. "Can't believe she did that to you, she's lucky I wasn't here." Baby says. (Hinting that Baby will sort Penny out in a second.)

He sighed and answered her latest question, "Yeah, good thing it's going away. Unlike-never mind." He was going to mention his "death scars" but, he also realized, that his cousin had a lot to catch up on about his life. She new that he had been attacked when he was younger by Penny, but not the most recent events.

"Here, let me get your bags for you." He says and lifts the bags up, bringing them inside.

Baby smiles, "Aw, cheers!" she says when she sees Gumball picking up her bags for her.

Darwin is sitting on the couch, looking at the doorway with curious eyes, he smiles when he saw Baby walk through, "Baby! How have you been?"

Baby walks in to the house after Gumball and closes the front door behind her. Gumball and everyone else had also need to catch up on Baby's life as well. Seeing Darwin on the sofa she sits down next to him and gives him a quick hug.

"Hey! Its been awhile. I've been alright me and Chelsie went our 4th date last weekend (meaning she's got a girlfriend), but last night was bad and I'm trying not to get in trouble in the police, but I always do so.. yeah." Baby replies to Darwin. "How about you?" she asks.

Baby knows they know she's Bi-sexual meaning she likes guys and girls. She has friends who are gay and bi-sexual. "So.. Anything new with you guys?" she asks Gumball and Darwin.

The two boys share a glance before quickly averting there eyes as a dark blush covered both of their faces. "Oh, you know...The usual. Same old family, friends, yeah." Gumball says and takes a seat on the other side of Darwin, who smiles and looks down absentmindedly.

Baby sees the blushes on her cousins faces but doesn't say anything. "Fair enough." Baby says.

"I agree, I mean, we have made a few new friends and all though! And our other friends have gotten in relationships! Yay!" Darwin squealed like he always did.

Gumball smiled and nodded, "Yup! Bobert and Teri are together too." Gumball said.

"Oh my god really? Now love is defiantly in the air" she adds laughing a bit.

Darwin was trying to get Gumball to tell Baby about them, but, he knew that Gumball would avoid it unless asked. "Also, it's good to know that you and your wonderful girlfriend Chelsea are together still!" Darwin exclaims, nudging his boyfriend, Gumball shifted, but nodded his agreement.

"Yeah I'm glad too, you might see her when she comes for a visit." she says. "She's busy at work at the moment but she might able to come round tomorrow." Baby says. "So… how's school?" she asks the boys. "I remember going to that school… oh my god Miss Simian hated me, because I caused so much trouble for her and I pulled so many pranks on the teachers there!" Baby says smirking a bit remembering it. "They will freak out if I go back there and see them too." she adds, laughing.

"Ha-ha yup! They would freak out, but, hey, I haven't been in detention lately! That's good right?" Gumball chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe I should visit the school one day, hey?" Baby says. "Oh that's good Gumball I always had detention when I was there even if I tried not getting detention, I always did." she adds.

"Oh, you know. It's been pretty good, school has. Darwin's been helping me with my homework, so finally my grades are getting better. I actually have C's and B's now." He says and looks over at Darwin.

"Good, good… C's and B's? Wow, I remember you getting F's in every subject." Baby says.

"Yeah, my grades are normal. And our daily lives and stuff? Uh...I-" Darwin choked on his words and looked over at Gumball, his bottom lip quivering at the recent event of Tobias... "It's...been fine." He said in a whisper, scooting closer to Gumball.

She could tell there something is wrong and she twitches her ear looking at the boys, "I know something is wrong, you can tell me." she says. "You aren't getting bullied are you?" she asks with slight anger her voice. She grips the sofa as her claws come out and scratches the furniture a bit with her claws. Baby has a nasty temper like Nicole and her mother, unlike the older woman she has trouble controlling her anger and will hurt someone if they come close to her and after all, Baby is mentally ill.

Gumball sighed then leaned over to Darwin, cupping hands around his mouth, "Should I tell her? About...that...and this?" Gumball whispered to where only the fish could hear.

He sniffled, "Y-yeah. You can." Darwin said.

Gumball nodded then looked at Baby seriously, "Alright, just so you know, I handled it with my own fists." He warned then took a deep breath, "You know Tobias? Well, he nearly raped Darwin the other day..." Gumball said.

"What the hell?!" Baby says. "That little fucking bastard! Uh… sorry for the bad language… But still!" she says. "I never liked him to be honest." she adds.

The boy next him nodded and hid his face behind his orange hair. "Can I tell her the other thing?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah, sure." Gumball said.

"We...we're dating. Gumball and I are," He blurts.

Hearing that her two cousins are dating her mood changes to happy with in seconds, "Awe! That is so cute! Congrats you guys!" Baby says. "Anyway you don't need to be shy about it; I've got gay friends, so, yeah." she adds.

Darwin and Gumball grin ear-to-ear, "Awe, thanks Baby!" They shout with joy. Darwin giggles, "Your language is excused, and Mr. Gumball here does that a lot too." Darwin says and eyes Gumball with a playful glare.

"Hey! I can't help it." Gumball says and raises his hands in defense.

Looking at the clock it's nearly lunch time, and then she looks at the boys, "Hey do you wanna order pizza for lunch?" she asks them. "While I go outside in the back garden to have a cigarette" Baby adds. She says, pulling out her packet of cigarettes and a black lighter, she gets up from the sofa and heads for the back door.

"Sure thing, we'll get pizza. Anais I think is sick, so...she'll be asleep for a while. Go ahead." Gumball said with a shrug.

"Order any pizza you want!" she calls to Gumball and Darwin. She opens the back door and heads into the garden, leaving the back door open, she opens her packet of cigarettes getting one out before putting the packet away she puts the cigarette to her mouth between her lips and then lights it up, Baby takes a deep drag inhaling before blowing thick smoke out.

Darwin picks up the phone and presses caller ID, once he hears the man on the other line ask, "Hello! This is Tamarack! What may we get you?"

"Hello? Yeah, I'd like to order the...?" He looks at Gumball.

"Pepperoni?" He suggests.

"Pepperoni pizza. Uh, two boxes please? Yes, thank you. Twenty minutes? Alright, bye." He hangs up the phone and see's Gumball staring at him. "What?"

"I love you..." He purred and leaned in closer.

"I love you too Gumball." Darwin giggled.

After a pause Gumball rolled his eyes, "Kiss me now?" They both laughed as their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss.

Baby is sitting in the garden on the ground smoking her cigarette she's thinking hard she sways her tail side to side, Tobias is on her mind and boy she is very pissed off, she couldn't believe he tried to rape her cousin.

"That fucking little bastard, he isn't gonna get away with it. He is gonna pay and he will fucking suffer!" Baby hissed.

She smokes her cigarette to help her calm down after she finishes it and stubs it out, then she takes off her leather jacket off cause of the warm weather. There's a tattoo on her wrist in gothic writing spelling 'Chelsea'. Baby lies down on the soft grass; she gets out her iPhone 4 she plays loud rock music. It annoys the next door neighbors 'The Robinsons' But she doesn't care if her music annoys them or not.

Gumball nudges Darwin when the door bell rings, "Go get Baby, tell her the pizza's here."

Darwin nods and kisses Gumball's cheek as he gets up, "Okay." Darwin leaves as Gumball greets the delivery man. Darwin steps out back and see's Baby annoying the Robinson's. He flinches and walks up to Baby, "Hey, sorry, but it's time to come eat. We got pepperoni!" He said with his usual gleeful tone.

Baby smirks at the Robinsons then hears Darwin that pizza is here she turns off her music, she smiles, "I love pepperoni pizza!" she says.

She gets up from the ground picking up her leather jacket and putting her mobile in her jeans pocket, she waves to the Robinson's, smirking deviously.

"Great, that's what we need! Another damn Watterson!" Mr. Robinson says.

"Oh, you better get use it mate." Baby says.

"You better stay on that side of the fence, young lady!" Mr. Robinson growls, clearly frustrated with the female cat.

"Or what?" she asks.

"Or else…" Mr. Robinson warns.

Baby smirks and laughs "Oh I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my boots!" she says, annoying the neighbors even more.

"Watch your mouth!" Mr. Robinson says to her.

"Oh shut up! And oh, here's my good bye present for now..." she says. "Stick this up your ass, you old bastard!" she adds, while she sticks her middle finger up at them, shocking the Robinson's. She heads inside the house with Darwin and then she bursts out laughing, "Your neighbors… oh my god…" she says. "They are gonna be so fun to wind up..." she adds.

Darwin laughs nervously, "Ha ha, Baby, leave 'em alone. Their old, plus, Gumball and I were good friends with the Robinson's when we were younger." Darwin said.

"Someone say my name?" They hear Gumball ask as he wobbles into the kitchen, carrying at least ten boxes of pizza.

"Holy crap Gumball! How come you have so many boxes? I only ordered two!" Gumball pokes his head around the tower he was carrying.

"I guess I was really hungry, hey, we won't be going hungry any time soon!" He snickers then sets the boxes on the table. "The Robinson's? Yeah, I'm a great friend of theirs!" Gumball smiles then comes up behind Darwin and sets his chin of the orange haired boys head, and wraps his arms around his torso, swaying them side to side, humming a unknown rhythm.

"Wow… That's a lot of pizza…" Baby says. "But oh well. Um… are you? Cause they are pretty pissed off at the moment…" she says smirking a bit.

Darwin blushed and looked at Baby with a small, shy smile. "Hey, I'll call mom and see if she can pick up Anais and take her to a friends, cause tonight is mom and dad's honey moon."

"So…maybe we can be alone and party!" Gumball giggles at his idea and buries his face in Darwin's hair.

"Ooo party! I like the sound of that, Gumball! I love partying, and who's coming?" she asks. "Food is pretty much sorted, and the drinks too... cause i got alcohol with me" Baby says. She sees Darwin's worried expression, "Don't worry… nothing is gonna go wrong..." she says. It's pretty obvious that Baby likes to drink a lot and things might go wrong.

"Lets start eating" she says *She opens a box of pizza and takes a slice she eats it* "Mmm yum" Baby says.

Gumball nodded and let his hold on Darwin go, and took a slice out and shoved half of it in his mouth before swallowing, putting a thumbs up that it tasted good.

Darwin gaped at him, "Did you just...take one bite and eat...half of that slice?" Gumball smiled with a big nod, before he shoved the rest of it in. Darwin shook his head and nibbled his slice before turning to Baby, "Hm...How about most the teens in our class?" He suggested. "I mean, not Tobias or anything but...yeah. You get my point huh?"

Gumball chuckled then pulled a chair each out for Baby and Darwin, "Stop rambling. We'll be fine. If he somehow does show up, then Baby and I will kick his sorry ass for you." Gumball said, finishing another slice.

Darwin stared at Gumball for a second then nodded solemnly, "Okay. What do you think Baby?"

Baby smirks and she finishes of her slice and picks another one up, she eats the slice, "Okay. Yeah, sure, i guess more alcohol for me, eh?" she says. She sits down on the chair which Gumball pulled out. "Yeah, if he does show up i will scare the shit out of him and he won't bother you two again!" Baby says, a wicked smile creeping up and onto her mouth.

She gets up to get three cans of diet coke from the fridge for them then sits back down at the table next to Gumball and Darwin, she hands them their coke cans and then opens her can Baby takes a sip before getting another slice of pizza.

Darwin giggled, "I've never drank before." He said.

Gumball and Baby froze, to stare at him in total shock, mouths agape, "What? I thought you did!" Gumball accused.

"No, when did I ever say that?" Darwin asks, Gumball shrugged and chugged his soda before tossing it into the garbage.

"Who's awesome?" He asked thin air when the can made it inside. He frowned, "I'm awesome!" He laughed.

"Yeah, you would scare Tobias. You scared me when I first met you!" Darwin laughed and sipped his drink, then finished his first slice.

"We'll have to get you drunk at the party then. Ha, maybe I'll get laid?" Gumball snickered.

Baby smirks, "Get laid?" she says "When you're drunk and trying to get laid isn't always a good thing… Trust me I've been there" she explains.

Darwin flushed and turned to Baby then whispered, "You can have the alcohol. I don't want any, and frankly, I'm afraid of what will happen if he get's drunk." Darwin shivered at the thought.

"Okay. I ain't gonna force you to drink the alcohol so you can drink sofa instead" Baby whispers back at Darwin. "You were scared of me?" she asks him.

"Yes, I was afraid of you and Gumball for a while too. He was always so hungry when he was younger...and I was afraid I'd get eaten by one of you when you were over on a play date or something." Darwin explained, earning a laugh from Baby.

"I heard that Darwin!" Gumball said.

Darwin just rolled his eyes, "So? Anyways, thanks for the coke. And, would you like to invite anyone that you know over?"

Gumball smiled, "You can call mom Darwin."

Then Baby turns to Gumball, "I could invite my friends over, but i don't think its a good idea cause they're heavy drinkers and do drugs…" she says. "Plus it's a kids party" Baby adds. She hasn't told Gumball and Darwin, or their parents that she still does drugs, probably soon the two boys will find out soon…

"Of course! But... never mind. I'm just gonna pretend I never said that. Okay, good idea." Gumball agreed. "Also, this isn't really a 'kid's party' either, I'm seventeen and a half and he's...eighteen." Darwin said, pointing a finger at Baby, a playful smile resting on his lips.

"Ha-ha and yeah even though your seventeen and a half you are still young and I'm surprised you haven't got trouble in the police yet…or have you?"Baby says drinking the rest of her coke and throwing her empty can of coke in the bin.

He pulled out his cell phone, "I'm gonna call mom. You two...talk about whatever nasty stuff you want to while I'm gone." Darwin said leaving the kitchen after he winked.

Gumball snickered, "Are we really that bad?" He asked. "What you want to talk about now?" He purred with excitement for tonight flickering in his icy blue eyes.

Baby smirks at Gumball then shrugs, "Anything you want." she says. Baby's ears twitch and she grabs another slice of pizza, she nibbles on it, "Oh you better text the people you're inviting to the party." she says.

Gumball smiles, "Yeah, but I don't want to get yelled at by Darwin just in case mom says no." He chuckled, "He's like a bossy wife."

"I know the feeling," Baby says.

He grabs another slice of pizza and eats it quickly, "So, are you living alone? Or with, Chelsea?" He asked, setting his hand on his stomach.

"I'm still living with my mom" she laughs, then sighs "But soon I'm gonna move in with Chelsea in a flat" she adds with a smile.

"You can ask me anything too you know you're one of my closest friends that I'd be willing to tell anything too." Gumball said, grabbing his blue tail and combing it.

"Awe okay and thanks." Baby says to Gumball. "Awe that's sweet and you two do make a good couple" she says.

"You know, I've been dating Darwin for about three or four months now...I really do love him...Can I ask you your opinion on something? And will you be honest with me?" He gave her a pleading look. Darwin's still on the phone in the living room with his father, trying to get Richard to give the phone to Nicole.

"Yes okay what's the question then?" Baby asks.

He sucked in a deep breath, "I-I want to...m-mar-ry h-him..." He stuttered and ducked his chin so he couldn't see her expression, and vise versa. After a minute he glanced up, "I-Soon. I want to ask him, but...I don't know when. Hell, I know we're young and all. But, I can't stand it anymore! I...I want to be closer to him, and that would be a good way I think. But, I haven't told anybody about this but you." He covered his face with his hands.

"What do you think?" His ears twitched, and his tail curled slightly. He was serious about this, but, Gumball knew he needed to wait.

"Oh my god… Really? Wow that's adorable, awe!" Baby says. "But i do think you should wait for a couple more years…" she adds. "You and Darwin will be a good husband and wife" Baby says. "I know what you mean getting closer… I want to do the same with Chelsea." she says.

Gumball sighed in relief, "Thank, you Baby! I'll try to..." He smiled slyly. "And who would be the wife? Are you going to marry Chelsea any time soon? Cause, that'd be cute!"

Baby smiles, "Your welcome" she says. "Yeah soon… after a few years cause me and Chelsea are only nineteen years old, hopefully we will get married in our 20's" she adds. "Ha-ha yeah it'd be cute, i think it be pretty cool if me and Chelsea and you and Darwin got married on the same day" Baby says to Gumball.

Darwin walked into the room with a large smile, "Mom said yes!" He exclaimed.

Gumball cheered, "Yay!" And hugged Darwin close, his face in Darwin's bright green shirt.

Darwin laughed and looked at Baby, "This is gonna be awesome! We should start inviting everyone! Oh! You should totally invite Chelsea! I'm so excited!" He squealed.

Gumball mumbled something, but no one understood what he said, but it wasn't all that important. "Who was your best friend when you were in Elmore School?" He asked.

She shuts up about weddings and when she hears they can have the party she shouts, "Yes!" Baby then looks at Gumball, her eyebrows furrowing, "What'd you say?" she asks him.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just stuff, thinking aloud here." He replied with a small smile and a wink. He looked up at Darwin who was watching them with observation, "You hungry?"

Darwin shook his head, "Not really. We should save the pizza for the party though. Mom's gonna come pick up Anais in an hour or so. We can go play video games after we let everybody know! And set the party up!" Darwin exclaimed.

Baby smirks and then nods, "Yeah we should save the pizza" she agrees. "Yeah, I'll text Chelsea and see if she can come, then I'm gonna get changed into more party clothes" she adds.

Baby pulls her phone out and texts her girlfriend, asking if she can come to the party which her and her cousins are throwing, she sends her text to Chelsea.

"I hope she can come," she says longingly.

Putting her phone away and then gets up from her seat, "I'm gonna get changed" Baby says.

She exits the kitchen and goes into the living room, grabs her stuff, goes upstairs, and goes into the boy's room where she'll be staying. She un-packs and hides the stash the of weed she's got with her. Then she changes clothes and does her make up, she curls her hair then she heads back downstairs and into the kitchen. Baby is wearing a thin one shoulder black t-shirt with no sleeves, in white writing it says 'Naughty Angel' it shows her flat stomach and her pierced belly button, her tattoo on her back is on show and it's a pretty rose and Baby's also wearing high waist denim short shorts with a 'United States' sewed on. The shorts show a lot of her long slim legs and on her feet are black leather cow boy boots.

"What do you guys think?" she asks the boys, giving them a twirl.

The boys grin, "Ooooh! It looks good Baby!" Darwin exclaims.

Gumball nods his agreement, "Yeah, it fits you...or whatever. You know what I'm trying to say. You look hot; Chelsea will totally dig you, if she's coming?" Gumball said with a smile, Darwin laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

Baby smiles and puts her hands on her hips; she strikes a pose like a model. "I feel hot" she says. She laughs a bit, "I hope she comes or else ill look hot for nothing" she adds.

"What are you going to wear?" Darwin asked the feline.

"Oh, uh...Just jeans and a tee shirt." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's all I have to wear anyways. Unless, Baby for some odd reason is carrying guy's clothes?" He looked at her.

"Hmm…" She purses her lips, "i ain't really got guy clothes… i got a 'The Beetles' t-shirt if that helps." Baby says to Gumball.

"Ha, _no_!" Gumball laughs.

Darwin smirked, "I'm just gonna wear something bright." He said with a shrug.

Gumball frowned, "You should wear something sexy for me...Please?"

Darwin cringed, "What do you mean, 'sexy'? I can't be sexy if my life depended on it.

Gumball scoffed, "Whatever you say dude. But, I mean," He scratched his chin. "I dunno how to explain it, Baby? Would you like to give him an example please? Something to wear that makes him even cuter?"

"Um… sexy is to attract and show a bit flesh now and again" she explains to Gumball and Darwin. "Also girls usually show their bodies off a lot more then guys and guys usually show off their muscles and their abs." Baby adds.

Gumball nods, "Yeah, but Darwin's like a girl, so he could wear a belly shirt and short shorts," He said, earning a hard punch to the shoulder from his boyfriend.

"No! You know I wouldn't wear that...No." Darwin said, giving him a pointed look.

"Aw, fine, plan B is the maids costume then." Gumball pouted after a devious snicker.

Baby couldn't help but crack up laughing, "I got those type of clothes" she says while still laughing. After 2 minutes of laughing she stops, "My chest hurts now" she says.

Darwin's mouth dropped open, "U-uh, NO. I'll just wear what I want. Kay? Good, shut up, and quit bothering me. Can we please stop talking about clothes now?" Darwin said in one breath, taking in the sweet air after words.

Gumball just rolled his eyes, "Fine, be that way. Yeah, no more clothes talk NOW."

Then her phone goes off she got a text from Chelsea saying _'Hey, i finished work now. I'd love to come to the party! And meet your cousins, text me the address, love you babe xxx'_

"Yes! Chelsea said she's finished work and she can come to the party!" Baby says with a girlish squeal and jump. She texts the address with three kisses as well to Chelsea, "I have texted her guys' address" she adds.

"I'm gonna text the friends, invite some over Darwin, Baby, you too. If you want we're gonna have fun!" Gumball says, pulling out his phone and starts texting the invites.

~About 12:00 night~

Gumball's wearing jeans that hung low on his hips, and a dark gray shirt that read: **Call of Duty Black Ops II**. Darwin's wearing a bright green shirt and white skinny jeans. Baby has the party food sorted, and the music too. She has opened her third bottle of beer and drinking it she's not tipsy or drunk _yet_. She is sitting on the sofa waiting for Chelsea and the other guests come.

* * *

**YAY! This is a story a friend and I decided to make :) It originally started as a roleplay from one of her reviews for my Gumwin story, and that's how I ever met her! So, I have to go through it all, and swap sentances and crap XD It's tiring. In a way, it's kinda a colab, Baby is her character, being Gumball's cousin (Nicole's sisters Daughter), and she is very ill. Mental, crazy, violent, you'll get the point later on! Haha, but OMG this is 4,860 words long! That's the longest chapter I've ever wrote, even if it was with a friend Xp Still, it counts. I really hope you like this guys! Thanks** _**EdenLeeRay**_**!** **For letting me have something different to look forward to each day! *Huggles* **


End file.
